Sound systems utilizing speakers have long been used in the art to generate audio signals. Speakers take electrical signals and convert them into physical vibrations to create sound waves. FIG. 1 illustrates a traditional speaker system 100 of the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the traditional speaker system 100 includes a speaker 102 attached with some sort of a frame 104. Upon receiving an electrical signal, the speaker 102 pushes a lump of air (i.e., creating a sound wave 105) that is forced away from the speaker 102 to be received by a user 106 who interprets the sound wave as sound.
By virtue of their configurations, sound waves generated by the prior art are limited to a maximum 180 degree projection 108 from the frame 104. A result of such a configuration is that another user 110 positioned behind the projection 108 of the speaker 102 does not receive a direct sound wave 105. Although sound waves often bounce off of objects and reach the other user 110 in some form, they are distorted and do not provide for optimum sound quality.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a sound system that generates a sound wave that is projected 360 degrees from the frame, providing all users with a direct sound wave.